A. Technical Field
An embodiment described herein is an isolation enclosure and method for conducting hot work.
B. Background Art
An embodiment of an apparatus and method for conducting hot work is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,947,249 to Dore et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference.